Red Fire, Green Thunder
by Vulaan Kulaas
Summary: It's been three months since the defeat of the Shadow Queen, and Luigi is bored of the constant peace. When the demon's pet smashes into the meadow near Toad Town, he learns to be careful for what you wish for. As time slowly passes, Luigi will make an unexpected friend while Hooktail will learn that even a monster like her can be given a second chance.
1. An Unexpected Discovery

A/N: Hey guys! Here's an idea that has smashed into me like a train. This takes place about..hmmm...about three months after Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door so I hope ya'll enjoy this, and if there is any OOCness, let me know please. In case ya'll are wondering what made me do this, if you go back to Hooktail Castle and go up to the room you fought Hooktail in, Goombella will wonder where the dragon went then she'll dismiss her thought. I always believed the dragon survived and was simply hiding out somewhere far away from Petal Meadows.

And yes, I'm pretending that Sticker Star never existed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario guys!

* * *

The rays of the sun peaked out from behind the clouds, almost like the star itself was just waking up alongside a green capped plumber. Luigi yawned and stood up from his bed, still in his night clothes. "Mm...what a boring week it's been." He sighed, since his brother was off on another adventure to rescue Peach. Again. Oh well, at least he can get a good night's sleep without having his ears blown off his head due to his brother's snoring.

"Although after what happened three months ago, this peace is welcome." He mumbled, walking to his closet and pulling out his green shirt and overalls. After he had gotten dressed, he walked to the kitchen to figure out what to fix for breakfast. His blue eyes were still cloudy from being half asleep, and he rubbed them as he made his way to the drink of the Star Spirits, also known as coffee. To be frank, he didn't know how he and Mario would've survived without it and heaven knows his brother can be a real grouch without his caffeine.

And speaking of running out of it, he groaned and was tempted to slam his face into the counter as he then realized, he had to get to Toad Town in order to buy some more. Just great. Good thing Mario wasn't home, or he would've thrown a fit. He chuckled softly as he grabbed some coins, and one last can of Shroom Shake. You never know if you'll need it, so the human would rather be safe than sorry. When he'll look back to this day in the future, he'll wonder how getting more coffee and Shroom Shakes would wind up causing him to bump into her.

Life could be so strange at times, Luigi couldn't help but muse as he made his way out the door.

Toads were everywhere, and if he didn't know any better he'd would've thought they'd decided to go rouge and take over the planet. The mental image of a horde consisting of the mushroom-like creatures caused him to both laugh and shudder. "Ugh, that's nightmare fuel for tonight Luigi. Good going, genius." He grumbled under his breath, some of the Toads giving him odd looks as he passed by. He ignored the looks and rubbed his head, wincing as he felt the patch of baldness at the very top of his skull.

He mentally slapped himself, cursing the fact he was going to lose hair early because of all the stress from being a hero.

Oh, how swell. What would have to be done to help him avoid thinking about his thinning hair? Have something fall out of the sky and land in the meadow not far from his house? It seemed fate had a sense of humor, for something large must have landed because the ground started to shake and rumble all of a sudden.

Luigi wouldn't dare admit it but his voice took on a rather high pitch as he screamed with fear and threw himself down, curling up into a ball until the shaking stopped. "Whu-What was that?" He gulped, not wanting to leave his rather comfy spot. "Oh man, I-I have to go check...I wish Mario was here." He swallowed, uncurling himself and slowly starting to stand up.

* * *

He finally made it, and to be brutally honest he was sure the blue overalls were now brown as he gazed upon the massive creature that filled his vision. "Holy stars...I can't believe it's..the same creature Mario beat in Petal Meadows!" He was pretty much babbling like a fool at this point, and he was shaking so hard that he was amazed his teeth didn't fall out. His blue eyes were glazed over with fear as he gazed upon the massive red dragoness, but at least she was unconscious so that was a good thing.

As he got a closer look upon her, he then realized that there would be no way she would be able to harm him since her back leg and one of her wings were twisted. How she was able to fly was beyond him, but he knew that dragons were hardy creatures. He gasped as he looked upon the deep gashes on her body, and the dark bruise on the side of her head.

Ouch. Mario and his two partners did a number on her, but how was she still alive? And why hadn't she fully healed from the battle that took place many months ago? Maybe she was an unlucky soul that healed at a slow pace? Shaking his head, he backed up and was ready to run for the hills. Hearing her ragged breathing made him stop, along with the Shroom Shake sloshing around in his pocket. Maybe this can will help wake her up, and nothing more?

"Wait, what in the world am I thinking?! This is Hooktail for crying out loud, the pet of the late Shadow Queen!" The small bit of sanity was screaming at him as the plumber pulled at the rim of his hat, not sure on what to do. Sure, he hated to see pain and suffering but this wasn't a Yoshi! This was a massive fire breathing lizard that would gulp him down in one bite! He didn't want to be like Koops's poor father, stuck in a dragon's gut. Well, he'd be dead from the stomach acid but that's something to not think about.

He took a breath and slowly walked towards the dragon's face, seeing that her mouth was already slightly open. Good, that makes things so much easier. He let out a strained half- giggle-half snort as he noticed that her face looked like a red Yoshi's face, but he knew she wasn't as innocent as that dinosaur. Shaking his head, he pulled himself together and pulled the can of Shroom Shake out of his pocket.

"Okay, you can do this Luigi old boy. Ooooh, I think I'm gonna hurl." The human swallowed, trying to not puke on her face. If he did, well he would more than likely kiss his life goodbye. He didn't want to think about what Mario will do once he returns home, but he'll cross that bridge later.

Praying that he wasn't making a huge mistake, he opened the can and slowly poured the liquid into her mouth. He stopped to make sure she didn't choke, but she was swallowing it down without a problem even though she was unconscious.

Once he had emptied the can, he crushed it in his hand and stuffed it back into his pocket. It took a few minutes, but her breathing began to even out and quicken as she let out a painful groan. Her eyes slowly began to open, the dark gray orbs clouded over with pain and confusion. Luigi jumped back, even though he knew that wasn't enough of a healing item to let her move around, he wasn't foolish enough to stand right in front of her mouth like that.

"W-who...are you that stands in front of me?" She finally croaked out, her vision was still blurry so she was unable to see what Luigi looked like.

Luigi blinked, but he wasn't surprised about her being so confused. Heck, if he was in her place he'd wouldn't act nice. He'd ask in the same way like she did. Well, he knew it would be wise to answer her for you don't anger a dragon and think you can get away with it.

"I'm Luigi. And I'm the one that just saved your life." He couldn't help but feel a little smug at the look of shock on her face. Even though he was still terrified, he was glad about helping something. Even if she was a murderous, flying snacking machine.

After she was healed fully, he didn't know what would happen. But maybe she'll change her ways and learn what it's like to be a good person? Even if she doesn't, at least she'll get some kindness.

Redemption is a powerful thing, and mercy is just the first step towards it.

* * *

A/N: I know what ya'll are thinking: What in the world?! But I thought this would be an awesome idea, and now that I think about it seems like Luigi would be a kind of person to help change somebody, no matter if they're a dragon or not. Tell me what ya'll think, and should I continue this little fic?


	2. A Rocky Beginning

A/N: Howdy ya'll! I'm glad that everyone liked my little idea, so I hope ya'll will enjoy the ride! And gah, I'm very sorry for the late update, I was run over with writer's block. ._. Hopefully I can get back to my other fics that need to be updated, so bear with me.

* * *

The silence stretched to the point that it became awkward, Luigi coughing nervously and shifting on his feet. His electric blue eyes darted around as he wrung his hands, a nervous habit Mario was very familiar with. Thinking about his older brother's reaction to finding out that he had saved the Shadow Queen's pet made a chill run down his spine, but he knew it would be explosive simply because of his overprotective nature.

Many in the Mushroom Kingdom don't think of the Mario Bros as humans with faults, all they see are perfect heroes that never fail. Some Toads think that Mario never cares about Luigi's feelings, due to all the adventures he doesn't make his brother go on. But no one knew his brother like he did, he didn't go on solo adventures to hog the fame and glory all for himself. He did it because he didn't want his brother to get hurt, or heaven forbid, killed when he could prevent it.

Luigi never held any hate for Mario, just love at the fact his brother would do anything to keep him out of harm's way, even at the danger of his own life. He was pulled out of those thoughts at the sound of the red dragon moving, and her voice cut through the air like steel "You...you smell like the red garbed one..but with fear. Why would a cowardly worm like you save me? You should've ran while you had the chance, human." Hearing the tone in her weakened voice, and looking at the sneer on her face caused an unusual wave of anger to go through him.

How dare she?! After him saving her when he didn't have to, she had the gall to talk to him like that?!

"Excuse me?! I didn't have to save your scaly behind, so how dare you talk down at me like that?! I could've just left you to die here, but my conscience wouldn't allow it. If you don't want me to leave you here, then I highly suggest an attitude adjustment or you'll be one lonely dragon. You understand me?" Luigi didn't realize that he had yelled at her until he saw the stupefied look on her face, along with a dash of anger.

He wilted inside soon as the anger and burst of courage faded, for he realized why she looked like that. She probably wasn't used to someone standing up to her and talking smack, instead of screaming or begging for their lives. Hooktail's gray eyes blazed darkly, and the look she sent him made the blood freeze in Luigi's veins.

"Let me give you a piece of advice, _pitiful human_. Talk to me like that again, and that will be the last words choked out from your throat. You understand me?" Those last words were spat to mock him, but Luigi wasn't stupid enough to challenge her. She may be weak now, but she wouldn't be like that forever.

Why did he save her life again? Oh right, because of his blasted conscience and stinkin' hero complex. The Star Spirits must be laughing at his bad luck right now, he just knew they were going to troll him in the months ahead.

'Great, life royally sucks now.' Luigi couldn't help but think, cursing at his bad luck that followed him around like a Chain-Chomp.

* * *

"For the love of mercy, why can't being a hero ever be easy?" Mario muttered as he made his way home. Peach has been rescued, Bowser's behind was put on another silver platter, and all was good in the world. So why did he feel so uneasy as he thought about his younger sibling? He shook his head, trying to dispel the dark, gloomy clouds of his thoughts while holding the bag that held a cake from Peach.

Even though that sweet treat smelled divine, all he wanted to do was hop in the shower and bandage his wounds. Almost like they had a mind of their own, soon as Mario thought of them that's when they began to sear with pain. His breath hissing out, the red capped plumber gritted his teeth and ignored it. After all, he suffered from far worse while hunting for the Crystal Stars. What he collected from Bowser was mere scratches, something peroxide and a few bandages won't fix. Unless the wounds were life threatening, he and Luigi didn't bother with Mushrooms for there was no need to have a bunch.

They did have a limit for staying edible, and unless they had no choice the humans would choke down Dried Shrooms. "Ick." He cringed at the thought of eating those things, his lip curling back in disgust. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of their house. Looking over at the mailbox, he was surprised to see that it was empty.

Of course, he wasn't the most tidy brother so if Luigi didn't get the mail every two days the mailbox would be overflowing. He couldn't help but chuckle, thinking of the neat freak well...freaking out over all the mail not being sorted on the table. Oh, Luigi was so adorable even when he didn't try to be that way.

"Home sweet home..." The hero sighed with pure relief, picking up his pace to the best of his ability. Fighting with the door, he bit back a curse due to nearly dropping Peach's cake. That wouldn't been pleasant, that's for sure. Cheering when he finally got it open, he made his way inside and locked the door once he shut it.

"Luigi?" He called out, frowning at the silence that greeted him back. That was unusual, for he was usually at the dining room table once he returned. Shrugging, he made his way on over to it and placed the bag down. 'Okay, first thing to do is get cleaned up.' His nose wrinkled at the smell of his body odor, his face turning red as his cap once he realized Peach had to endure his 'glorified, heroic musk' as Luigi liked to call it.

Resisting the urge to slam his face onto the table, he groaned in both embarrassment and frustration at how poor Peach always smelled that after being rescued. "Dang blast it Bowser, you wouldn't give me a free weekend in months after my adventure so you had to be a complete troll." Cursing the Koopa's existence as he stumbled to the bathroom, he hoped Luigi was having better luck than he was.

* * *

Sadly for the green capped plumber, he'd rather fight Bowser blindfolded than having to deal with that kind of threat again. Shivering with the warning she gave him, he made his way home once he had no more reason to be there. Ugh, what he needed was a nice mug of hot chocolate. He hoped it didn't splash on him, that's all he'll need to stockpile the bad luck.

Shaking his head, he just hoped his brother was showering first before he dove into his bed. It really irked him, especially since the sheets and blanket were washed the day before! And there he goes again, ready for Mario's head to roll because of his tidiness. The older sibling always swore that he has OCD, a fact he viciously denied with every fiber of his being.

All he could think of as their house made it's way into his vision, was that he prayed he didn't make the biggest mistake of his life by saving the dragon's own. Because if it was, it would be the last thing he'd ever do.

* * *

Back in the meadow near Toad Town, Hooktail scoffed after Luigi had left her vision. Her shock and anger had faded a bit from earlier, but it still simmered as she thought about the sheer stupidity of how he talked back to her. She slowly raised her head, her gray eyes nonchalantly checking the slightly healed injuries on her body.

"Hmph, that human is both foolhardy and weak. I have no need for him." After she said that, her stomach rumbled with hunger. Based on all the trees, she knew some foolish Koopa or Toad would wander their way over here. But that was no concern, for they won't be going back to their families. 'Oh well, that's just life.' That was the morbid thought that went through her skull, she had been eating poor souls like that for the last few centuries and nothing would change that.

* * *

*Dodges mass of weapons thrown at me* I'm sorry guys, I know this wasn't much but I wanted to expand the character's personalities before I get into the groove of things. But there is something that's been bugging me, and I'd like to hear ya'lls opinion on it:

Should this be a slice of life fic before the events of Super Paper Mario, or should there be another world crisis? Depending on what idea ya'll want, how many chapters should this be?

But aside from all that, I hope ya'll enjoyed this!


	3. Breaking Point

A/N: Hey there guys! Life has been kicking me in the rump, but luckily Paper Mario: Color Splash has given me some ideas for this chapter so I'm sorry this was very late..I'm still working on the next chapter of "Pure Heart, Unbreakable Bonds" but at least it's being written. After that's written, I'm going to work on "Pure Hero, Tainted Villain". I'm going to rotate with the three stories, so that way I won't get burned out on ideas.

I've decided to make this a ten chapter story, and I've already have some ideas for a sequel to this that takes place after Color Splash but I'm not giving any hints...Otherwise I'd be publishing that instead of working on this. XD Enjoy!

In case you guys were wondering about why Shroom shakes are with the brothers when they didn't appear until Super Paper Mario, I figured they're an ultra rare item in the Mushroom Kingdom but common in the other dimensions since they have the means to make them in large amounts, while the Mushroom Kingdom has to import the rather expensive bulks of shakes. They rarely get them because of the fact the kingdom has to use its currency to fix the damage thanks to Bowser and his troops, and the fact Mushrooms are plentiful helps with not needing the shakes all that often.

* * *

Mario sighed with relief as he walked into the kitchen, freshly showered and bandaged up. Since he wasn't planning on going anywhere, he decided to wear his pajamas instead of his usual clothes. Not only was he more comfy, the loose clothing didn't irritate his wounds. Now, he was ready to chow down on some pasta! He made his way to the stove, but he froze at the sound of the door being unlocked.

Carefully making his way into the living room, he was surprised to see his little brother trying to open the door even though his arms were full of brown bags. Huh, he must have forgot about shopping, again. "Weegee! You're home early!" A smile spread across Mario's face as he opened the door and took a few bags from him, the other male blinking in shock.

"Aw Mario, how many times must I tell you not to call me that? It makes me sound like I'm a little boy again." Luigi rolled his eyes but he couldn't hide the relieved smile at seeing his idol and hero home, safe and sound. "Good to see you too, Jumpman." He teased, his smile widening as his brother scowled at that nickname. "Oops, looks like two can play that game, bro." He couldn't help but laugh as his older sibling made his way back into the kitchen, muttering to himself.

"How long have you been home, big bro?" Luigi wondered, pulling the groceries out of the bags once he had placed them on the table. He smacked his brother's hand away and straightened the bag that he had half-way placed on the table, Mario snorting with that action.

"About an hour, Mr. OCD." He chuckled at the glare he was given, knowing it was his jab back for Luigi calling him Jumpman. "And why didn't you fix me anything yet? I'm hungry." Luigi scoffed at this, punching Mario in the arm both playfully and lightly.

"Go fix it yourself, tubby." He joked, and Mario gasped as his face twisted with fake anger.

"Tubby?! Who're you calling tubby, slim jim?" He growled, poking Luigi on his nose. Struggling not to laugh, Luigi replied back with a mocking tone of his own.

"At least I can fit through the pipes, heavens knows your poor partners had to smell your butt funk as they had no choice, since they had to push you through it."

They glared daggers at each other for a few moments, before poor Luigi finally cracked as he burst out into hysterical laughter, Mario soon joining him. He had to lean onto his sibling to stop himself from falling to the floor, Mario was laughing so hard he had to wipe a tear from his eye. "Dang it Luigi, I haven't laughed so hard in a long while...thanks for that little bro." He snorted out as he finally got himself under control, soon being wrapped up in a hug.

"Heh, you're welcome. Now how about breakfast, eh?" Mario grinned, for Luigi was speaking his language.

* * *

Some time later, Mario was napping for the battle with the King of the Koopas had worn him out. Luigi was reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee, he was in the middle of a sip when a headline nearly caused him to spew it onto the newspaper. His blue eyes were wide with horror as the section contained information about some missing Toads.

"Oh dear Star Spirits...please tell me she didn't eat anyone!" He muttered, but the way his stomach was doing a granny knot suggested otherwise. Quickly he looked over at his brother and sighed with relief, for he was in such a deep sleep right now hardly anything would wake him up. Carefully making his way out of the house, he ran towards the meadow with fear coursing in his veins.

'Calm down Luigi, I'm sure it was nothing.' He thought to himself, mopping the sweat off his brow with his arm. Oh, who was he kidding? He knew with Hooktail set in her ways, it was going to take a long time for her to adjust to this new lifestyle. He nearly tripped over his own feet from not paying attention, but he caught his balance.

At last, he made it. Bending over to catch his breath, he wheezed and gasped as he finally choked out a sentence. "D-Did you eat those Toads, Hooktail?" He felt her hot breath, for she had placed her head over him.

"Wouldn't you like to know, human? It's none of your concern if I did or not, honestly." She growled, annoyed with how he always seemed to be upset when she ate someone. "I have to eat something, your little bit of meat can't fill me up all the way." She scowled as he stood up, glaring at her.

"That's because you're a glutton! I can't afford to feed you nearly every hour, you hunk of lard! Eating way less will help, your stomach will shrink." He wasn't in the mood to deal with her attitude, for he crossed his arms and ignored the fear in his stomach at the look she gave him. "If you don't want me just to leave you here, you need to change that attitude, you're not going to talk down to me like I'm an insect anymore! I'm sick and tired of being nice, only for you to throw it in my face and acting like what I'm doing ain't good enough for you! You've been doing this for the past month, and I am sick of it!"

"Now, if you excuse me, I believe I have a pie cooking in the oven." Luigi turned around, quickly storming off. He didn't get far, however as Hooktail slammed her paw down in front of him. He stopped, but went around it. The dragoness growled, wondering where the human's fear had gone. Was he so sure that she wouldn't kill him, that he was able to say such a thing about her?

It both confused and angered her, for she wasn't used to not having her way...and it was like he knew it, and was taking advantage of it! "You!" He kept on walking, but she knew if she said his name...She swallowed her pride, hating to do this..but she needed to know! "Luigi!" Right on the coins, he froze in stunned surprise.

He turned around, his blue eyes wide as he looked at her. "Tell me now, why do you not fear me?! You used to nearly urinate yourself from it, but now you have the gall to talk to me in anyway you please?!" He tensed up, but he figure he might as well indulge her.

"The reason why I do this Hooktail, is because this is not the world you grew up in a thousand years ago. Nowadays, folks have more of a backbone, more of a mind. And not only that, I know the only reason you keep me alive is so that I can feed and heal you...but once you're back at full strength...if you do decide to end my life, I won't go screaming and kicking. I'll cause as much damage as possible, and when my brother gets a hold of you for killing me...well, I hope you'll enjoy that bite you'll eat!"

For the first time in decades, Hooktail was speechless from shock. Apparently, that human was more clever and cunning than she realized! When she looked down, he was already gone.

* * *

A/N: Yeah guys, Luigi's getting tired of being pushed around! And he's smarter than most give him credit for, as well! Sorry for the late chapter, but I'll see ya'll later! If anyone has any ideas about what could happen in this slice-of-life fic, let me know! Ideas are a good thing! :)


End file.
